


Soul Items

by PokeDaWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I know this just came out but it'll be on hiatus, This was just a quick something, and new chapters will be out later too, cuz school, more character will (hopefully) be added later, probably in the summer, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDaWriter/pseuds/PokeDaWriter
Summary: Just because a person's Soul Item is in pristine condition, doesn’t mean that person can’t die. The Soul Item is simply just another way to die, while also reflecting that being’s essence or SOUL.Its only right that human bare this curse after what they've done.----------------------------------------Heya! Sorry about the bad intro/summary thing, I'll edit it later once the story is further along other than just an idea. (If it ever get to that) Hope you enjoy!Also! tell me if there is something like this already! I looked a bit, found nothing, but if there is tell me please!Please tell me about any grammatical errors so I can fix them! Thanks!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those waiting for another chapter of A ComBONE of Dance and Science](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+waiting+for+another+chapter+of+A+ComBONE+of+Dance+and+Science).



> A New Story Idea (that'll probably never finish~)! Yay!
> 
> Sorry, this idea came to me, and since I've been away for ages, I figured I might as well give you this.
> 
> Hope you life it!

In this world, every human’s life or SOUL is connected to a physical object that does not belong to them.

 

It was said, that this happened as a punishment from the Gods for causing the disappearance of a kindhearted, but superior race. As this race's disappear was not meant to be, the humans’ punishment for altering time was the this. Their very being in someone else’s hands.

 

Of course, if the item became theirs, person could attempt to keep the item safe, but often this backfires. For unknown reasons, if a person claims their Soul Item and keeps it for an extended amount of time, something always happens to the item. It get stolen then destroyed, caught on fire, lost at sea, and more. Every time this happens, the person suffers the same fate as the item. Hacked in half, burned to death, drowning, etc. There have been no successful attempts at keep one’s Soul Item safe by themselves, in their own homes.

 

The most common thing done, if the Soul Item is found, is it is given to the person’s most trusted and often careful friend or family member for safekeeping. Then a vow is exchanged, promising never to touch the Soul Item except in cases of emergency. The more wealthy will tend to send their Soul Item to a Item Bank for safekeeping.

 

Of course, just because a person's Soul Item is in pristine condition, doesn’t mean that person can’t die. The Soul Item is simply just another way to die, while also reflecting that being’s essence or SOUL.

 

It is not hard to tell which item is yours, once you are near it. When this happens, the person will be overtaken by an urge to go towards the Soul Item. An urge they can not resist. This is urge is so powerful that it will temporarily allow the person to become extremely strong and fast. Once a person mentally confirms their item, and has touched the Soul Item, the urge is repressed slightly, however, the person will still feel drawn towards the Soul Item. It is said that part of their very SOUL lies in the item.

 

It is deeply frowned upon to fake this urge in order to get what you want, as the urge itself is almost an animalistic instinct. It is also deeply frowned upon to not give someone their Soul Item if it belongs to you, no matter how attached you are to it. This urge is also why many people refuse to take any form of transportation, in risk of what they have being someone else’s Soul Item, or their Soul Item being someone else’s. Almost everyone finds their Soul Item, however about 2% of the population never do, and generally die as a result. Few people who do not have or know their Soul Items, will die by a cause other than the Soul Item being destroyed.

 

Many people worry about their Soul Item being throw away, however, the Soul Item is generally something very precious to the person who originally has it, also know as the O-Keeper. An A-Keeper is the person who has the Soul Item after it has been recognized as the person’s Soul Item, generally the aforementioned friend, or family member.

Many wonder that if the loving, superior race, were to reappear once again, if we, the humans, would be freed from this curse. However, that race is gone, and it is unlikely they will ever return.


End file.
